yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Kanako
Overview A rather infamous yukkuri found around Youkai Mountain, the Yukkuri Kanako is best known for two things; Being bossy and being dangerous. Behavior Thankfully their being bossy is not much of a problem, as they seem to always order people and other yukkuris to do what they are already doing. For example, if a Yukkanako were to see someone plowing a field, it would immediately say something like "I command you to plow that field!". Or if it were to see another yukkuri sleeping somewhere, it would probably say "I command you to take it easy!" Their danger comes from their inherent ability to produce and launch Onbashira pillar projectiles from their bodies, usually from along their Shrine Rope accessory (Although they actually seem to be able to produce and fire from any part of their body). These pillars appear to be made from a rock candy-like substance, and can hit with the force of an industrial strength nail gun. They will often use this ability in defense, either in protecting themselves or in defense of their families. They are, however, trainable and much like Suwakos are liked by yukkuri enthusiast due to their odd and bossy behavior, usually ordering yukkuri around and acting like a leader. Even kokanakos are seen acting this way to other koyukkuri. Relationships to Other Yukkuris Yukkanakos mate almost exclusively with Suwakos , although this usually starts out with the rape of the unfortunate Suwakkuri. Despite this however, the Yukkanakos are very protective and caring toward their chosen mates, as well as their resulting children. About one in three of the koyukkuris to be born from these unions will be a Yukkuri Sanae, and will be born from a much larger egg than the rest. Rarely there have been cases where a Yukkanako has taken a Yukkunae as a mate; the koyukkuris from these families are only Yukkuri Kanakos and Yukkuri Suwakos however. Yukkannon thumb | Tank it easy! A rare variant of the Yukkuri Kanako, is the Yukkannon which has a vastly different appearance from the typical Yukkanako. First, instead of a Shrine Rope accessory, the Yukkannon has twin cannons on the sides of its body, which are able to fire the Onbashira projectiles. The cannons are able to move and target seemingly any position, but the reasons for this are not yet understood. Second, the Yukkannon is often seen wearing a helmet-like mask, that bears a striking resemblance to the RX77 Guncannon mecha, of Gundam fame. Despite the appearance, the Yukkannons have the same personalities, and abilities as regular Yukkanakos. There is also a variant of the Yukkannon, where instead of a Guncannon mask, it has tank treads instead. Rumors & Miscellaneous *Yukkuri Kanakos claim to actually command the Yukkuri Suwakos, but in actuality,if they do anything the Yukkanakos ask, it is usually just a coincidence. * Because of their dangerous Onbashira projectiles, warning signs have been posted in certain areas where Yukkanakos frequently live around Youkai Mountain. * The Sacred Rope is actually a lemon-flavored doughnut. * A Yukkanako may dispose of a Yukkuri Suwako if it simply gets too annoying. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Mountain of Faith